(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boxes or cartons containing materials which need another box or tray of a different size, volume and configuration in its use or to facilitate its use and, after its use, is generally disposed of as waste except in the case where used for display of the contents. In the preferred embodiment this invention relates to boxes or cartons containing materials such as; pet litter, automobile crankcase oil, planter material (flats) for seedlings used in vegitable and flower gardens, and the like, which may or may not be inclosed in inner leak proof package.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior to this invention the only known means of providing pets with a litter box and litter, changing oil in the crankcase of an automobile, planting seeds in a flat (open top tray filled with special soil and fertalizer) and the like, has been to obtain the needed material, obtain a suitable open top box or tray and combine the use of both the tray and material to accomplish the desired result. After use, the material generaly is disposed of and, in most cases, the tray is cleaned for reuse. This method is time consumming and often a messy and unplesant task much the same as changing baby diapers before disposable diapers.